Make Sweet Music
by ambz266
Summary: Bella Swan just moved to Hollywood to further her career in songwriting. One problem..she has stage fright. Edward Cullen is in a band trying to hit the big time. Just how exactly will they come together and help each other get everything they desire?


A/N: I really wasn't getting much love with the last story, so here is my next attempt. Its an idea I came up with all on my own. Based upon Twilight, with just a little spin on things. I would loveeeee some reviews!

**The Lady and the Tramp**

**BPOV:**

**I just climbed down my front steps for the first time ever. My name is Isabella "Bella" Swan. And I just moved out to Hollywood, California. From what I hear Hollywood is a place for artists. Whether your "art" is singing, acting or whatever floats your boat; but this is the place to do it. I am a songwriter. I don't like to sing, but from what everyone tells me I write some pretty good songs. **

**Call me bashful or whatever it is you want to call me. I just hate to sing my own songs in front of people. But if I want to get noticed as a songwriter I knew I had to come to Hollywood. I would never get the attention I needed by living in Forks, Washington all my life. **

**The city was definitely more upbeat than Forks. Hell, Forks barely had a tenth of the population Hollywood did. But tonight was the first night in the almost week I lived here that I was going out. I didn't leave the house often, I was kind of scared I would get mugged. But tonight there was a band playing at one of the local bars I wanted to hear. They were a much buzzed about band. And they actually sang music I liked. **

**The band was called the Tramp. And they sang something that was a cross between rock n roll and country. It was the exact kind of band my songs would be good for! So maybe if I went to go see them, they would one day be singing my songs. If I ever get noticed that is. **

**I walked into The Public Pub. People were packed into the place. I found an open barstool and took a seat, ordering a beer for myself. I watched all the people around me, girls were dressed like complete sluts. Short skits, tight tops, heels higher than anyone should legally be allowed to wear were all over the place. I was sitting there in my worn Levi's and a retro band t-shirt. My hair hung limply down my back, it was a boring brown. All the other girls in the bar had bleached out blonde hair. **

**Once my second beer came the band got onto the stage. I was totally captivated by their presence. There were 3 guys and 2 girls on the stage. And they were all incredibly beautiful. I couldn't bare to take my eye off of them. The girls were perfect, and the guys were probably the single best looking guys I had ever laid my eyes on. The two girls were the lead singers. The blonde guy was on the bass. And the darker haired big one was on the drums. But the one the captivated me the most had unruly bronze hair and played the guitar AND sang backup!**

**The second music started the flow through the speakers I almost died. The melodies they sang were so perfect it had you mesmerized. But I couldn't take my eyes off the bronze haired one. He was beautiful, his skin so flawless. It seemed like all the ladies in the bar thought the same thing, they were practically throwing their slutty selves at him. But the bronze haired one looked right at me, it was like he was staring right into my soul. **

**Like 4 beers later the band was done. And I was determined at some point in time tonight I was going to meet them all. And I was definitely going to try and meet the bronze haired guy, he was the one I was attracted too. I had a lot of false bravado, the Miller Lite was giving me the courage I needed to try and fight the crowds. **

**Girls were all over the place, I couldn't even get near the band. So I returned to my bar stool, completely broken. That was until I looked up from beer number 5 and noticed that the bronze hottie was sitting right next to me. And he looked sad. Who would be sad after the kick ass show he just performed? I swallowed what was left of the Miller and turned to look at him. **

"**Hi. Im Bella Swan. And you are?" I asked him. **

"**Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." he replied. **

"**Your band played one helluva set up there. How long have you been playing together?"**

"**We've been playing together for oh..probably 10 years now. Their all my brothers and sisters. Adopted. Which is why we look noting alike."**

"**You guys are seriously really talented. Ive only been here in Hollywood for a week, but I don't know if there could be another band out there to rival you guys." **

"**Oh well thanks! What brings you out to Hollywood? Whats your poison."**

"**Im a songwriter. But I hate to sing. I just like to write." **

**He began to say something, until some blonde bimbo bitch walked up and draped her arm around his shoulder. I was completely repulsed. She was touching the man I really wished I could fall into bed with! And she interrupted the conversation they were having. Didn't get god damn mother ever teach her better than that? **

"**Hey baby. Me and your sister are hitting the road. You have to come with us. Your our ride." the blonde bitch said before placing a kiss on his cheek. My blood was boiling. I wanted to wring her neck. But I never felt so territorial over a guy, that I just met oh 5 seconds ago. Obviously he had a girlfriend and was totally off the market. **

"**Well Bella the songwriter, hopefully I'll see you around.." he said before disappearing with his girlfriend. He didn't look happy about leaving either. That was a good sign, maybe he didn't really like her. I didn't even get to say goodbye before the blonde bitch dragged him off. **

**I sat at that barstool for another 15 minutes, wallowing; hoping maybe he would ditch the bitch and come back to me. I barely even noticed that someone came and sat next to me. That was until I realized it was one of the girls in the band. The super cute little one to be exact. **

"**I'm Alice Cullen! I noticed you were talking to my brother Edward earlier. I'm sorry his girlfriend Lauren is such a bitch and drug him off. He actually seemed to be enjoying the conversation you guys were having. And you look super cute by the way. Not so Hollywood." the raven haired beauty said. **

"**Bella Swan. And I just moved to Hollywood. I'm from Forks, Washington. Well technically I'm from Phoenix Arizona. But when I left to move here I lived in Forks." I explained. This girl was so easy to talk to! **

"**What brings you to Hollywood?"**

"**I'm a songwriter. Obviously you guys came here to get your band off the ground? Which by the way you guys are really good. If your not already signed you should be." **

"**Nope. No record deal, but we keep trying. We play shows all the time, hoping someone out there will hear us and give us a chance. But it hasn't happened yet. Do you sing your songs too? I know that's what most songwriters do."**

"**No. I'm scared to sing in front of people. I have a relaly bad case of stage fright. I hope that someone reads my lyrics and likes that. That's how I wish it would work."**

"**Unfortunately it doesn't work that way. You should hang out with us! Hopefully then we can crack your case of stage fright! Your super cute, and I'm always looking for a best friend who isn't part of my family! You should totally come to our apartment sometime! And we can go shopping! And we can hang out all the time!" **

**This girl could talk! But she was too adorable, and maybe if I became friends with them she would want to sing my songs! And I could get closer to her brother. And get him away from his dumb girlfriend. Bring him around to my side of things. Let him see the light. **

"**Yeah maybe I'll come over sometime. I would love to hear you guys again. And I guess you could say I need to do some shopping. It definitely isn't my favorite thing, but I will need to get a few things for my new apartment. And besides, I need some friends in this new place!" I said offering her a smile. **

**The girl now known as Alice grabbed a napkin and wrote down her number and address. "Call me whenever you want. And come over whenever you want. My boyfriend Jasper. You know the guy on bass? We would love to hang out with you. And it seemed like you and Edward were getting along pretty well. So! Call me sometime!" she replied wrapping my up into a huge hug before disappearing off with the blonde boyfriend on bass. **

**This night was turning out to be more interesting than I had planned on it being. I got up off my barstool and headed toward the door. It was time for me to turn in for the night. I was a little tipsy, thank god my apartment complex wasn't that far of a walk.**

**But the second I walked out the door of the bar I spotted him. Edward. With the blonde bitch Alice said was named Lauren. And he definitely didn't look happy. Neither did she, but that bitch didn't matter. As I walked farther toward them, it was the way I needed to go toward the apartment, I could hear him yelling at her. **

"**Lauren! I told you were playing tomorrow and Monday night! It's my damn job! If I ever want the band to be discovered we need to play as often as possible! What don't you get about the fact that here is if I ever want to follow my dream this is what needs to be done!" Edward said angrily. **

**Lauren crossed her arms over her surgically enhanced chest. "I have an art showing Monday and you promised me that you would go Edward! How can you schedule something when you know that this is important to me!" she practically screamed at the top of her lungs. **

"**Because you didn't tell me until YESTERDAY! And this gig has been schedules for weeks! You just told me when the showing was! Its not my fault you waited until last minute to tell me!" **

"**You don't support me! All you care about is your stupid ass band! Nothing else matters to you but that!"**

"**Seriously Lauren? I've worn tuxes to all of your showings even though I hate tuxes! I've been to every single one of them. I've skipped out on family events just so I could be there with you! Don't you ever tell me I don't support you! You come to no gigs, no practices nothing! If you think I don't support you, what is it that you do for me? You know what. Don't follow me home tonight. Go to your own apartment." Edward yelled before stalking off to his car. **

**I watched from afar, Lauren seemed like a total bitch. But that just opened up the doors for me to go over to 'visit' Alice tomorrow. Maybe calm down her pissed off brother. And meet the other part of the family. But that was definitely something I needed to do tomorrow. I needed to learn more about Edward. I needed to get on the inside, become his friend. I just plain as day needed him! **


End file.
